1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to clamping fixtures, and particularly, to a clamping fixture capable of clamping work pieces with various sizes.
2. Description of Related Art
In abrasive machining process, mechanical work pieces are firmly clamped by a fixture. A conventional clamping fixture 900, shown in FIG. 8, is used for holding cylindrical work pieces 930. The clamping fixture 900 includes a supporting member 920 and a pressing member 910 supported on the supporting member 920. The pressing member 910 defines a plurality of first V-shaped slots 918 at a bottom side thereof. The first slots 918 are parallel and uniformly spaced with each other. The supporting member 920 defines a plurality of second V-shaped slots 928 at a top side thereof. The second slots 928 are also parallel and uniformly spaced with each other so as to correspond to the first slots 918.
In use, work pieces 930 are positioned in the second slots 928. Then the pressing member 910 is pressed downwardly to cover the supporting member 920 with the first slots 918 opposite to the second slot 928. Thereby, the work pieces 930 are firmly held in the clamping fixture 900.
However, work pieces may come in different sizes with different lengths and/or different diameters and the clamping fixture 900 is suitable for work pieces with a predetermined size.
Therefore, what is needed in the industry is to provide a clamping fixture adapted to clamping work pieces, which may have different lengths and/or different diameters.